High School Dance
by Chris the Leavittman
Summary: Dipper and Mabel go to a "Back to School" Dance. At first they're alone, but through each other, they are not. (Not really Pincest, written back in 2016, Inspired by "Dance" by limey404 on Deviantart)


**Inspired by "Dance" by limey404 on Deviantart.**

**Notes: This was another story I wrote a long time ago, so please do not judge harshly for its quality. Additionally, I would totally recommend listening to "Time After Time" by Cyndi Lauper while reading this when it starts in the story. Finally, this is not intended to be Pinescest.  
**

It was time once again for the "Back to School" Dance at Piedmont High School. All students were allowed to participate, from Freshman to Senior. Whether they had a date or not, more than plenty of students were gathered the huge gymnasium of the school. Some danced, some stood and talked, but all were having a nice time.  
And at first it seemed that way for the two Pines twins who attended. Since the dance was semi-formal, Dipper bought a nice purple dress shirt and black tie with black dress pants and shoes for the occasion. As for his sister, Mabel, she wore a pink, scaly bodice accompanied by a dark blue, light green, and dark green tutu skirt with pink on the inside to stand out a little. She also wore feather like earrings plus pink flats, headband bow, and sash to match the bodice. They came to the dance together, but not as a couple. The two freshman twins broke off to different ends of the gym to dance. They danced like crazy and talked with friends new and old.  
It all seemed great at first, however things went downhill when Mabel was approached by two snobby junior girls.  
"Excuse me," said the blond junior, tapping Mabel's shoulder. "This is a high school dance, ballet class is in room 314."  
Mabel turned to her and said, "Technically, this is formal and not against school dress code."  
"Short skirt or not," said the dark redhead next to the blonde, "No one can possibly be having this fun at a school dance."  
At this point Mabel was still dancing. "It's called a dance for a reason."  
The blonde lightly punched Mabel's side to make her stop dancing. "I know you're a freshman, but your childish nature is making everyone nauseous."  
"Hate to break your spirits, but insults will not hurt me," Mabel said with a stern voice. As Mabel walked away from the two bullies, the redhead threw her shoe at her. Mabel landed face first into the floor, hearing brief laughter from the snobs and several around them.  
"Did that do it," asked the redhead, followed by more laughter.  
Mabel got up and ran the girls' room.  
The snobbish girls were asked to leave by some teachers monitoring the dance, but nothing could stop Mabel's sadness at the moment. Even when a teacher tried to make her feel better, Mabel just wanted to cry alone.  
Five or so minutes later, the DJ announced a slow dance coming up. This triggered Dipper to stop dancing alone and look around for someone. Almost immediately, he spotted her. Her name was Rachel and she had light red hair and a dark pink dress on. Confidently, Dipper slowly approached Rachel. He had been eyeing her since the first day of school. Now he was about to ask her to dance, but not before he told her a joke prepared for her. Dipper was feeling good until he tripped over and fell down at Rachel's feet. Dipper stood up, apologized and babbled to Rachel, trying to tell her his joke. Realizing what he was doing, the awkward teen backed away and said, "I'll leave."  
When Dipper ran away, Rachel's friend asked, "who was that?"  
Rachel just said, "he's in my math class. It's normal for him"  
"Alright everyone," said the DJ. "Grab someone cuz it's time to slow things down a little."  
"Time After Time" by Cyndi Lauper started playing and almost everyone started slow-dancing.  
Dipper sat down in one of the chairs lined up at one end the gym. He noticed Rachel was starting to dance another boy and began to feel bad. "I'm so stupid," he whispered to himself.  
Just then, Mabel came bursting out of the restroom and sat down in a chair at on the same side of the gym as Dipper. She was farther away, though, sadly looking down at the other kids dancing.  
Dipper looked sorrowfully at his sister. Usually, these types of events would include her at her most happiest. He figured something terrible happened for Mabel to sit out a slow song.  
Without hesitation, Dipper stood up from his chair, walked over to his twin, held out his hand, and said, "You wanna dance."  
Mabel looked up at her brother offering to dance with her. If it was anyone who'd make her feel better, it'd be her brother. Wiping away another tear and standing up, Mabel took the boy's hand and said, "yes."  
The two walked out to the dance floor and started to slow dance.  
"You feeling okay, Mabel," Dipper asked.  
"No," she replied. "Some rotten Juniors said I was childish and then threw her shoe at me."  
"That's terrible, are you hurt?"  
"Physically, no. Mentally, yes." Mabel sniffled a bit more. "It's Pacifica all over again, only this time I can't just take off my sweater and wrap it around my waist."  
"Whoa." Dipper started then saying sincerely, "Hey, don't let them get to you. Mabel you are funny, pretty, expressive, and know how make everyone happy. I can't stand seeing you like this. This isn't who you are." After saying what he said, Dipper spun his sister almost in time with the music when it said "Time after time".  
Looking up at her bro. Mabel asked, "You mean it?"  
Dipper nodded. "Even if we weren't siblings." He spun her again with the "Time after time".  
Mabel smiled at him, but then said, "I just hope Jake wasn't apart of the laughing at me."  
"Jake?"  
"He's the tall blonde in our science class. Football player."  
"Ah, I don't think he's here yet," Dipper said.  
Mabel smiled again as she was spun by her brother once more.

"Already better than my problem."  
"What is it?" Asked Mabel.  
"You know that girl, Rachel, I was talking about."  
"Trigonometry class? Looks like Wendy?"  
Dipper exhaled. "Yeah. See, I tripped over right in front of her and then I messed up my joke."  
"Aw man! That one was a good one, too!"  
"I know," said the boy. "I embarrassed myself and ran off. I know I shouldn't have, but I did."

â€œCome on, bro,â€ said Mabel. â€œYou know better.â€

Dipper sighed sorrowfully, looking down at the floor.

The twins stopped talking until the second chorus.

Mabel was trying to think about what to say here. After being spun again, she said, "Hey, it's our first high school dance. Not everything is going to be great, but we should still make the best of it."  
"Hm, yeah," Dipper said. He looked over to his left seeing Rachel dancing with another boy. "Regardless of the fact Rachel is dancing with someone else."  
Mabel looked over at Rachel as well.  
Rachel saw the two twins dancing and winked at Dipper.  
"Did you see that, Dipper?"  
"She winked at me," Dipper said, blushing nervously. "Even after the wholeâ€¦" Dipper repeated the babbling he said to Rachel to Mabel.  
Mabel laughed. "I can see why," she teased. "You should go talk to her. She's practically giving you a second chance."  
"You know what," said Dipper, "I will. If I can conquer some monsters, I can talk to a girl. You okay now?"  
"Yeah," a brighter Mabel said. "I feel much better after talking and dancing with you, Bro-Bro."  
The two, still dancing, smiled at each other. Dipper started moving them a little quicker as he sang along to the last chorus of the song.  
â€œYou said go slow, I fall behind, The second hand unwinds.â€

Mabel sang along with him the last chorus. The two were now dancing a little rapidly.

"If you're lost you can look - and you will find me. Time after time. If you fall I will catch you - I'll be waiting. Time after time. If you're lost you can look - and you will find me. Time after time.  
If you fall I will catch you - I'll be waiting  
Time after time"  
Mabel was twirled around at the same lyric just as times before. Dipper dipped Mabel at the last chorus line as she sang higher. He spun her once more and they both laughed briefly, slowing down their speed. Most of the other dancers had watched them dance the last chorus. Impressed by the two, they cheered and applauded them.  
"Wow," the surprised Mabel said, "they really like us."  
Dipper said confidently, "See, you shouldn't be afraid to express yourself."  
"Neither should you, Dipping Sauce."  
"Awkward sibling hug?"  
"Sincere sibling hug."  
The twins hugged as the song ended. "Pat, Pat," they said in unison as they patted each other's backs.  
The siblings parted ways to express themselves. Dipper went over where Rachel was.  
"Rachel!"  
"Oh," said the lone redhead, "what's up, Dipper?"  
"What did Hypotenuse say to Opposite about Adjacent?"  
"What did he say?"  
"Don't go off **tangent** with him, it's a **sine** we should be together."  
Rachel laughed at the joke. "That's priceless."  
"Thanks," said Dipper. "Listen, I'm sorry about earlier."  
Rachel said, "hey don't sweat it, man. Everyone gets nervous. You're actually one of the few boys who's come up to me."  
Dipper was a little shocked. "Oh really?"  
Rachel nodded. "Boys get super nervous talking to girls. That guy I was just dancing with, I swear he choked up like nine times."  
Dipper certainly knew that for a fact. "Least he choked up during not before."  
Rachel laughed  
"You want to dance the next slow song?"  
"Sure! I got to use the restroom now, though. Hope you don't mind."  
"I'll wait up for you," the boy said as she walked toward the girl's room.  
"By the way," Rachel said when she stopped and turnedÂ back to Dipper, "I saw you and your sister dancing. That was super sweet."  
Rachel walked to the bathroom and Dipper looked over at his sister. Mabel was dancing by Jake, who had just arrived. They were having a grand time.  
She waved at her twin, and Dipper smiled while waving back.  
At around 11:30, the dance ended and everyone started to head home. The Pines Twins were awaiting out front for their ride to pick them up.  
"So," Mabel said as she approached Dipper, "how was Rachel?"  
"Pretty chill," said Dipper. "We mainly talked about trig and our summers during our dance. How did you and Jake do?"  
"Oh my gosh!" Mabel was super excited now. "He was so sweet! He kept on saying how beautiful I was, laughing at my jokes, admiring my dance moves. He also cleaned up real nice."  
"I noticed," noted Dipper.  
"He was also great slow dancer. Smooth, not chunky. We talked about his football career and pretty much what you guys talked about."  
"He sounds pretty great. Glad you had fun."  
"Couldn't have done it without you cheering me up." Mabel put her hands on her brother's shoulder, plopped up on one leg, and gave him a peck on his check. "Thank you."  
Dipper smiled at his sister's gesture. "You're Welcome"

**#itsnotPinescestifitisasiblinglkissnotaromatickiss**


End file.
